


Большая охота

by LeAglani, Onixsan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, PWP, Porn, Round Robin, non human Steve, Аушка, Мистические существа, ПВП, Порно, ксенофилия, мистика, не человек Стивен, порно с сюжетом, фентастика, фентези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: Его крепко привязали к столбу и оставили как подношение у валунов на каком-то пустынном пляже. Темные от воды, водорослей и мха камни перед ним складывались в причудливый полукруг с проходом посередине, напоминая жертвенный алтарь прямо посреди дышащего волнами океана там, где тот неумолимо накатывал на берег.В небольшой заводи кроме темных камней и светлого песка на дне ему виделись кости, и лазурная, мерцающая бликами от солнца вода окрашивала их во все оттенки голубого и синего.





	Большая охота

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительно: ау, слэш, мистика, фантастика, не человек Стив МакГарретт, ПВП + затуманенное сознание, round robin
> 
> Round robin - фик, созданный группой авторов, каждый из которых по очереди пишет свой кусочек.
> 
>  
> 
> LeAglani: это плот банни, оставшийся после «Мертвых Богов», жалко было бросать, а тут я полезла напомнить себе что есть крэк и с чем его едят, и наткнулась на термин «раунд робин». Втянула в это дело Onixsan, и вот что из этого вышло.  
> Мы договорились, конечно же, заранее не обсуждать, что и как будем писать, а еще, что каждая должна будет написать примерно столько же по объему, сколько написала другая. Чтобы все было по-честному))
> 
> Onixsan: Каждый писал свой сюжет и вот что получилось. У меня было настроение в фантастику… Так что в тексте есть отсылки к некоторым известным произведениям.
> 
>  
> 
> СПАСИБО моим замечательным соавтору [ Onixsan ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1253539) и бете [ Метиловый Спирт](https://ficbook.net/authors/2142441))))

Его крепко привязали к столбу и оставили как подношение у валунов на каком-то пустынном пляже. Темные от воды, водорослей и мха камни перед ним складывались в причудливый полукруг с проходом посередине, напоминая жертвенный алтарь прямо посреди дышащего волнами океана там, где тот неумолимо накатывал на берег. 

В небольшой заводи кроме темных камней и светлого песка на дне ему виделись кости, и лазурная, мерцающая бликами от солнца вода окрашивала их во все оттенки голубого и синего. Только слепой смог бы перепутать их с черепами и костями животных или крупных рыб. Денни никогда не жаловался на зрение, поэтому сейчас ему оставалось только беспомощно дергать руками, чтобы только не бездействовать – перспектива для него и так вырисовывалась не самая радужная, но по крайней мере, этих жертв не съели, иначе сейчас он бы любовался на безмятежно чистое дно.

Его точно не должны были хватиться еще пару часов. Телефон, скорее всего, был сразу же сломан и выброшен в воду, и не менее печальная участь ожидала и его серебристую Камаро. Машину было жалко, он успел к ней привязаться, но ее потеря точно была сейчас наименьшей из его проблем. 

Ему даже не заклеили скотчем рот, место было настолько диким, что его все равно никто бы не услышал, кричи, не кричи. Но Денни ругался и кричал, пока совсем не выбился из сил. До начала прилива у него была по идее еще пара часов в запасе, сгореть или получить солнечный удар ему не грозило, а вот потом захлебнуться в воде запросто – столб был явно вкопан с расчетом именно на это. Правда, его никак не покидало смутное подозрение, что он мог бы предпочесть стать утопленником вместо подкидываемой воображением альтернативы. Ему действительно просто случайно повезло, что на нем не было крови, ни своей, ни чужой, чтобы привлечь хищных обитателей местных глубин. 

Денни изогнул шею и осмотрел столб. Старое, рассохшееся от воды, соли и времени дерево выглядело все еще монументальным, и на нем даже угадывались очертания непонятного существа – так могло выглядеть одно из тики (1), которым местные до сих пор поклонялись и использовали как алтари для жертвоприношений. 

Он еще раз слабо дернул руками, больше для успокоения, чем для реального результата. Теплая вода плескалась уже в районе бедер. Из-за его бесполезных попыток освободиться намокли не только брюки, но и часть рубашки. С него предусмотрительно сняли и обувь, и носки, и ремень, даже удивительно, что всю остальную одежду оставили – с его похитителей вполне сталось бы привязать его к столбу голым. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему не повезет наткнуться на религиозных фанатиков, ненавидящих хаоле (2), просто делая свою работу. И это уже на втором месяце на новом месте.

Мысли о напарнике и деле, из-за которого он и оказался в столь плачевном состоянии, хаотично перебегали на Грейс и то, как его дочь могла отреагировать на известие об его исчезновении. Их тут же смывала лазурная вода, сливающаяся на горизонте с начавшим темнеть небом, и Денни с ужасом начинал думать о приближении неизбежного. Чтобы сразу же быстро отвлечься на мысли о родителях – те поддержали его решение переехать на этот чертов остров вслед за Рейчел и Грейс, но вряд ли могли предположить, что, несмотря на все опасности его работы, лишатся сына так рано.

Денни в отчаянье постучался затылком о столб, и голова тут же отозвалась резкой болью, приводя немного в чувство. За самокопанием вперемешку с приступами паники время тянулось мучительно медленно, что, впрочем, не мешало воде неуклонно прибывать – теперь она была на уровне его пояса. Он снова подергал путы, и те безжалостно впились в натертую кожу, еще немного и это грозило ему счесанными в кровь запястьями, что в его положении было как минимум не осмотрительно.

Смотреть перед собой или по сторонам ему быстро надоело – вокруг был только бескрайний океан, темные камни и кости, но это хоть как-то отвлекало. Потому что стоило ему только прикрыть ненадолго глаза, как мысли опять начинали суматошно крутиться вокруг его беспечности, Грейс, Меки, родителей, природы его невезучести и того, что он уже начал чувствовать первые признаки переохлаждения, хотя и стоял в теплой воде.

– О Боже, нет! – он отчаянно замолотил ногами в воде. С его места ему было отчетливо видно, что там, на глубине, где вода была зелено-синей, что-то двигалось. Что-то большое, темное и наводящее ужас. Денни помнил, что даже от акулы можно было отбиться, если дезориентировать ее, попав по носу. Вот только он, во-первых, все еще был крепко привязан, а значит, и сбежать никуда не мог. А во-вторых, то, что неумолимо приближалось к нему, даже отдаленно не напоминало акулу, скорее, какого-то доисторического монстра.

И если бы сейчас была ночь, то в подобное было бы легче поверить, но когда темная масса неспешно надвигалась в практически прозрачной воде, становилось намного хуже. Потому что так он мог отчетливо видеть длинный чешуйчатый хвост, перламутровые плавники и человеческий торс. Денни зажмурился. Кажется, ему все же напекло голову, и теперь мерещилось непонятно, что.

– Нет, нет, нет! Мне все это кажется, – Денни кусая губы, пытался убедить себя в нереальности происходящего. – Дениэль Уильямс, тебе это только мерещится. У тебя обезвоживание и стресс. Ах!

Что-то коснулось его бедра. Даже через ткань он чувствовал абсолютно реальное и живое прикосновение, которого внезапно стало слишком много – словно руки заскользили по его ногам, поднимаясь выше. И это точно были руки, уверенные и властные. Первым его порывом было замереть и не двигаться, сделаться как можно меньше и незаметнее, следующим – начать отбиваться, но, в итоге, он только еще сильнее зажмурился и попытался вжаться в деревянный столб. 

На него что-то уставилось, что-то, что высунулось из воды и теперь замерло напротив, разглядывая. И Денни отчаянно не хотел открывать глаза, боясь, что увидит перед собой оскаленную пасть со множеством острых зубов. Как в каком-нибудь третьесортном ужастике. Даже странно, что не несло тухлятиной и тиной, а его привыкший к соленому запаху океана нос различал только едва уловимый запах рыбы.

Прохладные твердые губы, на мгновение прижавшиеся к его рту, заставили его от удивления и неожиданности охнуть, внутрь тут же скользнул язык, исследуя и навязывая свой ритм. Его давно так страстно и жадно не целовали, словно хотели съесть заживо. Денни испуганно дернулся от этой мысли и тут же поморщился от болезненного укуса.

Набежала волна, после чего раздался плеск воды, и его окатило сверху веером брызг, заставляя отплевываться и смаргивать соленые капли с ресниц. Денни застыл, забыв зализать место укуса, которое странно онемело, словно ему анальгетик вкололи. Напротив него было вполне человеческое лицо, загорелое, с чуть крупноватым носом и красивыми синими глазами. Взгляд зафиксировал слипшиеся стрелки ресниц, легкую щетину, короткий ежик темных волос и растянутые в подобии улыбки губы. Широкие плечи, рельефный пресс и руки в замысловатых татуировках.

Денни опустил глаза – под водой эти самые руки по-хозяйски держали его за бедра, недвусмысленно притягивая ближе к чужому паху. Он точно чувствовал, что до этого ему в кожу болезненно и неприятно впивалось что-то крючковатое и острое; места проколов сразу же защипало от соленой воды, такое не могло просто померещиться. В отличие от хвоста с плавниками.

В воде тело казалось очень легким, почти невесомым, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что его ноги теперь практически лежали на чужих бедрах. От него даже не потребовалось бы никаких усилий, чтобы скрестить их и подтянуть странного незнакомца к себе, реши он так сделать.

Прохладный язык несколькими длинными движениями прошелся по его шее, когда от него, наконец, оторвались, чтобы окинуть долгим собственническим взглядом:

– Привет.

– И тебе привет, – Денни с подозрением прищурился. Наверное, у него все же были галлюцинации. А еще в чужой слюне явно что-то было, потому что настолько спокойным и расслабленным он не чувствовал себя, наверное, никогда. – Ты меня поцеловал.

– Да, – ему подтвердили очевидное, издевательски согласно покивав.

– Зачем? – Денни неуверенно облизнулся. Он все еще чувствовал чужой чуть солоноватый вкус, а к прокушенной губе уже вернулась чувствительность, хотя голова так и оставалась немного тяжелой и словно набитой ватой.

Темные брови насмешливо приподнялись, Денни явно задавал совсем не те вопросы, но в свое оправдание он должен был сказать, что не был уверен, что на другие ему бы стали отвечать. И кто знал, возможно, спрашивать у незнакомца про хвост было не этично. И откровенно говоря, его сейчас больше вопрос спасения волновал. И чужие жадные руки, которые уже добрались до его ширинки.

– Я – Денни, – немного подумав, представился Денни, пытаясь всеми силами игнорировать, как его рубашка из-за одного слитного рывка лишилась всех пуговиц.

– Стив. Весьма рад нашему знакомству, – незнакомец, представившийся Стивом, снова наклонился к его шее, но на этот раз только жадно втянул воздух, не касаясь чувствительной кожи. – Ты потрясающе пахнешь, Денни.

– Эм. Правда?

– Да, очень вкусно.

– Вкусно так, чтобы меня съесть, или по-другому вкусно? – это было очень важное уточнение, Денни пытался поймать упорно ускользающую мысль; он точно знал, что спросил что-то очень важное.

Темноволосая голова склонилась немного в сторону, его собеседник явно серьезно обдумывал его вопрос, заставляя с каждой секундой Денни нервничать все больше. Точнее он знал, что должен был нервничать и переживать, но продолжал чувствовать себя на удивление спокойным и собранным, даже когда с него небрежно стянули брюки вместе с нижним бельем. Что, собственно, тоже было ответом. 

Он с заторможенным любопытством проследил за перемещением мокрой ткани в пространстве; и брюки, и белье с влажным шлепком приземлились где-то за его спиной, явно у кромки берега, Денни вот точно бы так не докинул – скорее всего, не хватило бы сил.

– Я странно себя чувствую, – шепотом, словно секретом, поделился Денни, а потом, еще прикинув, что вода вокруг них все прибывала, а он был по-прежнему связан, добавил. – Мои руки.

Руки отзывались тянущей болью на каждое их движение, и кажется, даже Стива это немного заботило – тот несколько раз куснул его, оставляя на плечах довольно глубокие отметины, сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой. И как до этого Денни сразу же почувствовал легкое онемение напополам с облегчением. 

– Так и должно быть, – его мягко огладили по груди, задевая соски. Было приятно; он и не знал, что они могут быть настолько чувствительными – так что каждое поглаживание или щипок отдавались сладкой истомой внизу живота.

Чтобы отвлечься, Денни перевел мутный взгляд на океан поверх загорелого плеча, и немного испуганно выдохнул. Всего нескольких капель его крови хватило, чтобы привлечь сразу несколько акул. Их блестящие плавники теперь рассекали поверхность, пока те, кружась, медленно подплывали к ним. Стив отвлекся от его груди и немного лениво оглянулся.

– Вовремя. Мне как раз надо подкрепиться.

 

1 Тики – мифические статуи, выполненные из дерева, которые являются фигурами богов, хранителей и духов в гавайской культуре; 

2 Хаоле (haole) – иностранец, чужеземец;

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Дальнейшее могло бы показаться сюрреалистичным сном, если бы Денни точно знал, что не спал. (Да и как тут можно было уснуть, если вода из-за прилива уже колыхалась на уровне груди?!). Новый его знакомец, представившийся Стивом, одним слитным движением ушел под воду, движение было настолько плавным и естественным, что почти не потревожило покрытую легкой рябью волн поверхность. Денни только и оставалось, что заторможено оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь внизу разглядеть Стива, превратившегося в быструю тень. Он только снова почувствовал, как его бедер коснулось что-то холодное, а затем темный силуэт под водой метнулся в сторону, где кружило наибольшее количество плавников. 

Не было никаких спецэффектов, как в фильмах, как и не было нагоняющей тревогу музыки. Просто плавники один за другим скрывались в глубине вод, чтобы через несколько секунд всплыть на поверхность в виде окровавленных туш. Некоторое время то, что когда-то было карликовыми тигровыми акулами еще болталось на поверхности, но потом так же исчезало под водой. Бесследно. 

Денни провел языком по соленым губам и вздрогнул, когда на расстоянии пяти метров от него из воды показалась сначала темная макушка, а затем и все лицо Стива. Тот замер, слегка склонив голову на бок. Будто что-то решив, он снова погрузился под воду и всплыл уже возле Денни, как и в первый раз.  
– Мой голод утолен, – проинформировал он Денни и растянул губы в улыбке. 

– Здорово? – нерешительно спросил тот, передергивая плечами, которые уже начали отходить от анестетика, который, похоже, впрыскивал при укусах Стив. Хотя, что это вообще за чертовщина была?! Анестетик в слюне? – Может, все-таки поможешь мне теперь?

Он с намеком повел подбородком, призывая Стива развязать его. Тот неловко улыбнулся, будто не зная, как это делать, и прижался грудью к груди Денни. Денни на мгновение зажмурился, вдыхая чужой странный запах и тут же вскрикнул, почувствовав, как его ноги закинули на чужую талию. Затем, руки Стива скользнули по его бокам, словно оглаживая, и двинулись дальше за спину. 

Тесно прижавшись к чужому мокрому телу, Денни каждой клеточкой ощущал, что что-то тут было не так. Стив не только пах по-другому, но даже чувствовался иначе. Словно не от мира сего. 

– Я помог тебе, – проговорил Стив, глядя Денни в глаза и разрывая веревки, опутывающие его запястья. 

– С-спасибо, – поблагодарил его Денни, аккуратно откидываясь на столб, к которому был привязан все это время и находя в нем опору. Руки он медленно вывел из-за спины и подтянул к груди. Даже в таком слабом свете он видел яркие ссадины и мог представить, какие синяки будут на них после. Чужие ладони накрыли его запястья. Они не причиняли боли, но тянули за собой, пока руки Денни не оказались на чужих плечах.

– Я помог тебе, – повторил Стив, ожидающе глядя в глаза Денни. 

Денни не знал, что и ответить кроме «да». Сейчас он ощущал себя большой пандой, повисшей на эвкалиптовом дереве - точно так же он висел на Стиве уставший и растерянный.

– Я помог тебе, – в третий раз повторил Стив, опуская руки на талию Денни и слегка подбрасывая его в воде. 

– Да, – вслух произнес Денни и был награжден улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. В голове его еще мелькнула паническая мысль, что это было очень странно, но тут же захлебнулась, как и сам Денни, утащенный под воду чужими сильными руками. Он сначала пытался бороться, отчаянно отпихивая Стива, но тот только сильнее тянул его в сторону и на глубину. Буквально через тридцать секунд Денни осознал, что воздуха на всплытие ему не хватит – таким стремительным было их погружение, а сил бороться не осталось совсем. Под закрытыми веками мелькали разноцветные мушки, в висках начало стучать. Денни отчаянно распахнул глаза, замечая какой красно-розовой казалась вода от заходящего солнца сверху над его головой, а затем сделал вдох, глотая соленую воду, вместо кислорода…

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Сознание вернулось к Денни рывком. Он согнулся пополам, отчаянно закашлявшись и буквально выблевывав всю воду, которой наглотался. Грудь его ходила ходуном, глаза отчаянно чесались, а из носа текло. 

– Я помог тебе, – произнес Стив, появляясь в поле зрения Денни и улыбаясь, будто бы ожидая похвалы. 

– Ты чуть меня не убил! – просипел Денни, отталкивая чужие властные руки, оглаживающие его по спине. – Иди на хер! 

Стив нахмурился, склонил голову на бок, будто бы к чему-то прислушиваясь, и снова улыбнулся.

– О! Ты хочешь отдать долг уже сейчас? – он слегка отодвинулся от все еще отфыркивающегося Денни и выпрямился в полный рост. 

Только сейчас Денни заметил, что они вдвоем находятся в каком-то помещении, не очень просторном, но выглядящем довольно футуристично. Возможно, так можно было представить себе медотсек на космическом корабле: всюду белые панели, непонятные приборы, переливающиеся различными цветами, и удобная кушетка, на которой, как оказывается, он и лежал. Денни мысленно усмехнулся сравнению – это явно сказывалось влияние его напарника, плотно подсевшего на один старый сериал шестидесятых годов. 

Самого Стива в этом ярком свете теперь он видел довольно отчетливо. Тот и впрямь был довольно симпатичным, одетый ниже пояса в серебристые штаны из какой-то чешуйчатой ткани, а его татуировки… Тут взгляд Денни зацепился за сами татуировки, которые он сначала принял за цветные рисунки, на деле же, при близком рассмотрении, оказавшиеся набором различных символов, или же рун. Он плохо разбирался во всей этой оккультной хрени местных, в большинстве случаев полагаясь на напарника. 

– К-какой долг? – сипло прохрипел Денни, отчаянно пытаясь дать мозгу приток кислорода, чтобы тот заработал уже в полную мощность. 

Стив медленно провел ладонью по тому месту, где на его штанах должна была быть ширинка, и слегка подпрыгнул, отчего те стекли с его тела единым куском. Денни ошалело разглядывал чудеса современных технологий, мысленно обдумывая, как же тогда эта хрень вообще надевалась и на чем держалась? Тем временем Стив снова подошел к нему и заглянул в глаза, четко проговаривая каждое слово, будто бы ему было неудобно разговаривать на английском языке:

– Я помог тебе. Ты согласился. Долг чести должен быть оплачен немедленно. Ты сам сказал. Я готов. 

Это была самая длинная речь от Стива, которую Денни только слышал за все их знакомство. И такая же непонятная. Он медленно опустил ноги с кушетки, принимая более-менее вертикальное положение и уже хотел ответить Стиву, что ни про какой долг они не договаривались, как почувствовал чужой укус на своей шее. Видимо, Стиву надоело ждать, и он решил взять дело в свои руки. Денни ошарашенно дернулся в сторону, попытавшись уйти от чужого прикосновения, но его тут же вернули на место, крепко обняв за талию и прошептав:

– Охотнику не прилично отказываться от своих слов, – вся речь Стива перемежалась непонятным клекотом и бульканьем, будто бы он пытался говорить на двух разных языках, и постоянно путался. – Будь смирным.

Денни скептически фыркнул, кусая Стива в ответ за губу и сжимая зубы так, чтобы тот почувствовал боль, но, видимо он не учел того, что этот жест может быть воспринят по-другому. Восторженно заклекотав, Стив навалился на Денни, прошелся языком по его губам, спустился ниже по горлу, пока не оказался на уровне его груди. 

– Хватит, прекрати, – попытался сопротивляться Денни, но вышло это как-то вяло. Он и так, очнувшись, ощущал себя далеко от совершенства, а сейчас, чувствуя, как онемение расползается вверх по груди и по горлу, кажется, смирился с тем, что какой-то ненормальный чувак, чуть не утопивший его в океане, сейчас надругается над ним. В голове его мелькали мысли, что возможно он просто заболел и сегодня не вышел на работу. Тогда все произошедшее за этот долгий день, он мог бы списать на качественную галлюцинацию, но чужое теплое тело, накрывшее его на кушетке, не давало погрузиться в спасительную иллюзию самообмана. 

Чужие руки настойчиво оглаживали его, легкой волной пробегаясь по занемевшим соскам и бокам, которые пока не потеряли чувствительность. 

«Вот так тебя сожрут, а ты и не почувствуешь!» – мысленно вздохнул Денни, предприняв еще одну попытку освободиться из-под разошедшегося Стива и поговорить.

– Стой. Прекрати. Так не пойдет! – он нервно дернул ногами, отпихивая Стива от себя. Тот приподнялся на руках, нависая над Денни. Снова склонил голову набок, будто прислушиваясь к словам и поджал губы.

– Ты странно говоришь. Ты не должен сопротивляться в полную силу. 

Денни прищурился – что еще за чушь нес этот неандерталец?!

– С чего бы мне не сопротивляться? – фыркнул он, понимая абсурдность разговора, – Ты пытаешься трахнуть меня! – и нет, панические нотки в его голосе были практически не слышны. 

Стив мгновение молчал, но потом раздвинул губы в улыбке:

– А. Да. Ты отдаешь долг. Ты хочешь играть? – он игриво повел бровями и снова улыбнулся.

Денни закатил глаза и мысленно взмолился всем богам, потому что разговор у них получался будто бы у слепого с глухим! Не то чтобы Денни был гомофобом, или еще что, просто он не любил неясности. А тут, между ним и Стивом, пониманием и не пахло! Складывалось такое ощущение, что они будто бы даже мыслили в разных категориях, что уж говорить о речи. 

Если бы такой парень как Стив подкатил к нему вечером в баре, Денни, пожалуй, с удовольствием с ним пообщался, и не только. Но сейчас, глядя на всю их ситуацию ему было сложно хоть сколько-то расслабиться и получать удовольствие, как советовали некие личности при критических ситуациях. 

Хотя, пожалуй, все-таки он что-то чувствовал. 

– Будем играть, – курлыкнул Стив, и Денни тут же ощутил, как что-то острое впилось в его бедра.

Скосив глаза вниз, он увидел, как ногти Стива, похожие скорее на когти хищной птицы, чем человеческие, аккуратно прошлись по его паху, сдвигая мягкий член на бок, вороша темные лобковые волосы, и замерли у блядской дорожки. 

– Красивый. Яркий, – проговорил Стив и припал в поцелуе к животу Денни, выводя языком на нем непонятные узоры, которые тут же стали неметь. 

– Черт, – Денни зажмурил глаза и забросил руки за голову, ухватываясь пальцами за край кушетки, когда почувствовал чужое дыхание ниже. Дневной стресс и стояние в прохладной воде дали о себе знать – член все так же оставался мягким и безучастным к происходящему. 

– Проснись, воин, – проговорил Стив и тут же булькнул. Спустя мгновение Денни понял, что тот так смеялся. 

Шутки, значит, шутим? Ярость волной прошлась по нервам Денни, хотевшего расслабиться и пережить все это в отрешенности, заставляя собраться с силами. Судорожно выдохнув, он резко обхватил ногами Стива за торс и дернул в сторону, сбрасывая с кушетки и приземляясь сверху. Он не слышал стона боли от мужчины под ним, хотя такое падение бывает довольно неприятным. Взглянув на лицо Стива, он понял, что зря старался – тот только больше распалился: радужка его стала практически черной, из-за расплывшегося зрачка. На губах его бродила странная улыбка, а ладони, до этого мягко оглаживающие бедра Денни переместились ниже, накрывая его ягодицы. 

– Блядь! – только и успел выкрикнуть Денни, снова оказавшись под Стивом, распластавшимся над ним. Место в комнате для таких «игр» было маловато, так что буквально за пару переворотов они вдвоем оказались около двери. Стив на мгновение замер, вглядываясь в глаза Денни. Рассмотрев что-то только ему одному понятное там, он снова набросился на рот Денни с поцелуями. 

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Сопротивляться было практически невозможно, пока его прижимало к твердому, немного шероховатому полу тяжелой, подвижной массой. Стив был не только выше, больше и сильнее его, чужие руки и губы успевали перемещаться по его телу быстрее, чем Денни успевал осознать, куда придется очередное прикосновение или укус. И происходящее было слишком реальным, чтобы пытаться уверить себя в обратном. Не тогда, когда он мог чувствовать горячее дыхание на своей коже, или чуткие пальцы, безошибочно находящие его самые чувствительные места. И не будь он реалистом и, что уж отрицать очевидное, пессимистом, всегда ожидающим худшего, то сейчас мог бы даже порадоваться, что был все же спасен.

Он был все еще жив, несмотря на все старания его похитителей.

Денни шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и с удивлением широко распахнул глаза, когда очередной укус пришелся на шею, в место, где она переходила в правое плечо. Потолок над ним казался одновременно далеким и близким; по нему плыли голубоватые отсветы, как блики света, отражающиеся от стен в воде. Помещение больше не было белым, оно наполнилось легким синеватым свечением, придавая скудной обстановке налет загадочности. Ему мерещилось, что он может видеть очертания мягко колышущихся водорослей, слабое шевеление анемон и контуры кораллового рифа, а яркое и разноцветное мельтешение могло быть только стаями беспокойных рыб. 

Они действительно были на самом дне, буквально в подводном царстве. Денни повертел мысль со всех сторон. В целом выходил не самый ужасный расклад. Стив вполне мог оказаться и глубинным монстром, а вместо этого, кажется, был то ли инопланетянином, то ли подводным жителем – сиреной или русалкой. Русалом. Что кстати, все еще вписывалось в концепцию глубинного монстра, ну только посимпатичнее. Ничто не мешало ему быть и каким-нибудь местным божеством, хотя в эту теорию не вписывалась футуристическая обстановка – все же какая-нибудь мрачная темная пещера или грот подошли бы больше.

Прикосновения резко прекратились.

– Ты отвлекся, – с укором сообщили ему, на что Денни даже нечего было возразить. Он только перевел удивленный взгляд с мерцания и бликов на нависшее сверху лицо. Странное голубоватое сияние подкрасило чужую загорелую кожу в нездоровый оттенок, делая меньше похожим на человека и больше на то странное существо, что он увидел вплывающим в образованную камнями лагуну. Опасное, красивое и притягательное.

Денни зачарованно поднял руку и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к чужой немного колючей щеке. Переместился выше и провел подушечкой большого пальца по темным ресницам, из-за чего Стив несколько раз быстро моргнул. Они так и замерли, уставившись друг на друга. Разглядывая и изучая.

Руки сами легли на широкие плечи, и Денни, наконец, смог убедиться, что странные татуировки были словно живыми, выпуклыми и горячими, намного горячее, чем остальная идеальная кожа, гладкая и бархатистая. Под которой перекатывались стальные мускулы, стоило только Стиву начать двигаться. Денни снова отвлекся, только теперь на то, чтобы попытаться проследить за замысловатым рисунком, складывающимся в неповторяющийся узор. Словно письмена. Или послание.

Перемещение в пространстве застало его врасплох, Стив просто поменял их местами, но ощущение было такое, словно его мир перевернулся. Зато теперь он сидел сверху на чужом животе и в опасной близости от горячего члена, тот он уже имел возможность рассмотреть сегодня и даже впечатлиться размером. 

Стив, кажется, не был против того, что они сбавили обороты. Он вольготно расположился под ним, раскинув руки в стороны, и все еще не сводя с Денни изучающего взгляда. Не было больше улыбки, похожей на оскал, только приоткрытые губы, немного припухшие от их поцелуев и его укусов. Денни наклонился вперед, прижав ладони к шероховатому полу по обе стороны от чужой головы.

Ему нравилась эта поза, она давала хоть какую-то иллюзию контроля в этой ситуации. То есть того, что ему отчаянно не хватало, начиная с того момента, когда его остановили на пустынном участке дороги, и заканчивая его спасением этим странным незнакомцем. Он был жив, но все еще не свободен, а значит, и награда должна была быть соразмерной. Со стороны Стива требовать от него возращения долга было несколько поспешным и очень амбициозным, не то чтобы у Денни был хоть какой-то выбор, пока он был полностью в чужой власти. Но он мог как минимум попробовать навязать свои правила.

И первой его внимания была удостоена чужая шея. Он прижался поцелуем к местечку прямо за ухом и начал спускаться ниже, надолго задержавшись у ключицы – кожа там была такой нежной и тонкой, что Денни просто не смог удержаться. Как и от того, чтобы провести языком по рисунку татуировки на плече, смакуя текстуру.

Он сполз немного ниже, так чтобы было удобнее зажать между зубами, несильно прикусывая сначала один сосок, потом другой. Оттянуть, снова прикусить, облизать несколько раз и опять прикусить. Ему понравилось, когда Стив похоже играл с его сосками, поэтому хотел повторить это на нем самом. Тот под ним почти не шевелился, давая ему возможность изучать и экспериментировать, зато Денни двигался за них двоих – так что чужой член, недвусмысленно прикасающийся к его ягодицам и задевающий яички, постоянно немного отвлекал. Пульсация и жар были непривычными и немного пугающими, и ему срочно стоило снова сменить их позу, потому что подрочить друг другу явно было намного безопаснее, чем позволить себя трахнуть. Поменяться местами и трахнуть уже самого Стива он был совсем не прочь, но что-то сильно сомневался, что ему бы это позволили.

– Ахх, – Денни застонал, почти не стесняясь, как громко это прозвучало. 

Он непроизвольно облизнулся, жадно скользя взглядом по накаченному прессу и темной дорожке волос, ведущей к паху, и представляя эти длинные ноги на своих плечах, и как могло бы быть тесно и жарко внутри. По крайней мере, он увлекся происходящим настолько, что сам возбудился. Низ живота знакомо налился теплом, и теперь и его член требовал внимания, сладко пульсируя, зажатый между ними. 

– Продолжай, – это не было похоже на просьбу, скорее на приказ. 

Чужой взгляд потяжелел, и из изучающего сделался очень жадным и властным. Голова у Денни стала совсем пустой, в ней не осталось ни тревог, ни сомнений – очень несвойственное ему состояние. Но он все равно убрал настойчивые руки со своей задницы и вернул на прежнее место.

– Я сделаю все по-своему, – с трудом выговорил он, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие. 

Стив в ответ облизнулся и упрямо положил руки ему на бедра, но по крайней мере, выше их поднимать не стал, немного успокоив этим Денни. Его неожиданный партнер все еще соглашался играть по его правилам, а значит, ему следовало немного ускорить события. Поэтому Денни приподнялся на коленях и спустился немного ниже, так чтобы их члены могли соприкасаться, горячие и бархатистые, и снова с удобством устроился на бедрах Стива. И тот только с любопытством наблюдал за его действиями, явно не беспокоясь о весе на своих ногах.

Денни оглядел распростертое под ним обнаженное безупречное тело в предвкушении – вот теперь можно было и приступать к задуманному. Хотя с чужого члена и текло, не переставая, он все равно несколько раз широко лизнул ладонь, увлажняя, чтобы сразу же зажать их обоих в крепком захвате. Стив был крупнее, поэтому ему пришлось выпрямиться и добавить и вторую руку, перестав выкручивать и пощипывать поочередно соски.

Было не очень удобно, но Денни приноровился, двигая сжатыми ладонями вверх-вниз и плавно покачиваясь, сидя верхом на крепких бедрах. И он даже не был против чужой помощи, когда Стиву, наконец, надоело быть просто наблюдателем – тот ненавязчиво присоединился, пока просто пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по головкам и растирая выступающую смазку. Это немного отвлекало. Денни то и дело сбивался с ритма, крупно вздрагивая каждый раз как тот давил на щелку своими когтями, которые то удлинялись, то укорачивались в такт чужому тяжелому дыханию.

Он увлекся, наслаждаясь ощущениями, поэтому даже не понял, что Стив снова переместил руки, только почувствовал, как крупные пальцы, сразу два, давят ему на задний проход, раздвигая эластичные стенки. 

– Нет-нет, – слабо запротестовал Денни. 

Он точно, абсолютно точно не был готов к такому развитию событий, поэтому попытался слезть с вторгающихся в него пальцев, только ему не дали, загоняя те еще глубже, прямо до простаты, пока другая рука помогала ему дрочить.

– Аа! А! – запрокинув голову, Денни стал сам насаживаться, пытаясь нагнать ускользающие всполохи наслаждения, пока не получил то, что просил. Снова и снова. Стив безжалостно толкался в него, явно демонстрируя, от чего Денни сам отказывался, не давая себя взять.

Мир вспыхнул, разбившись на множество осколков, подсвеченных голубым; казалось, мерцало даже под закрытыми веками, пока он кончал и кончал, содрогаясь и чувствуя, ответную реакцию. Под ним Стив кончал так же бурно, негромко постанывая. 

Оргазм на мгновение оглушил и дезориентировал его. Очнулся Денни, тяжело дыша, на чужой так же тяжело вздымающейся груди. Он разжал ладонь, выпуская их члены, и немного приподнялся на локте. По телу растеклась нега с легкой дрожью и покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Кажется, это был самый охренительный оргазм в его жизни, а они ведь даже не трахнулись, только подрочили друг другу.

Белесые капли спермы в голубоватом свете напомнили ему по цвету все те человеческие черепа и кости, что он уже сегодня видел. Там на поверхности, привязанный к столбу, беспомощный и жалкий. Наконец-то мысли стали ясными и связными.

– Это ведь тебе меня оставили в качестве подношения, да, Стив?

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Чужие слова звучали тягуче и сложновоспринимаемо. Встроенный переводчик выдал распознанную фразу с задержкой буквально в секунду, и все же ее хватило, чтобы хумансо Денни напрягся. Что ответить ему Саативахнатайяр не знал, потому что сам вопрос звучал странно. Подношения? Хумансо Денни, конечно, был аппетитным и вкусно пах, но в качестве еды совсем не воспринимался, не то что те водоплавающие, которые с натяжкой, но тянули на трофеи. Их мясо было довольно нежным, а кости хрупкими, так что Стиву (мысленно он предпочитал называть себя именем, что дала ему матриарх дома после рождения) даже не пришлось снимать свою маскировку – его зубы и так с легкостью перемололи все, до чего дотянулись, до нужной консистенции. Он оставил лишь треугольники верхних плавников, в качестве доказательства. 

В ухе раздался щелчок, оповещающий о времени и почтительный голос Ке-Чина, являющегося встроенным вспомогательным ИИ (3), напомнил, что ему задали вопрос. Мысленно Стив поблагодарил его и открыл рот, медленно проговаривая фразу, сформированную переводчиком:

– Нет. Я просто был рядом. Охотился. 

Хумансо на нем прищурил свои яркие глаза и быстро проговорил:

– Незаконная охота? На территории штата Гавайи есть запрет, – он немного поерзал. – Или у тебя есть разрешение? Хотя, о чем это я… – хумансо Денни закатил глаза и встряхнулся. Его взгляд с каждой секундой все более приобретал осмысленность, теряя оргазменную негу и удовольствие. Похоже, действие легкого нейролептика, что входил в нынешний состав слюны Стива, начинал проходить. 

Пора было собраться и прекратить прохлаждаться. 

– У меня есть разрешение на охоту на этой планете, – ответил Стив, проводя пальцем по груди и легко надавливая на вшитые под кожу датчики. Ке-Чин в его сознании возмутился такому поведению, но запретить владельцу раскрывать себя перед простой и не развитой цивилизацией не мог. Закодированные письмена на его груди вспыхнули голубым, чтобы тут же приобрести объем в воздухе и развернуть полный текст соглашения на охоту и посещение планеты. 

Хумансо на нем сначала вздрогнул, а потом вцепился своими тонкими пальцами в грудь Стива. Глаза его комично расширились, а челюсть поехала вниз.

– З-значит зеленые человечки?! – пискнул он, сползая с бедер Стива, заставляя почувствовать понижение температуры в области паха, и оглядываясь по сторонам. – Г-где мы?!

Заворчав, что переводчик не стал переводить на английский, Стив приподнялся на локтях, не забыв снова провести пальцами по груди и скрыть светящиеся коды. 

– Мы на моем корабле. Через… – Ке-Чин выдал расчетное время – два часа я стартую обратно, – не зная, что еще сказать, Стив продолжил. – Ты правильный охотник. Ты отдал долг. Хочешь полететь со мной?

Конечно, это было против правил, и строго воспрещалось ассоциацией охотников, но он не мог ничего поделать. Такой странный яркий хумансо, попавшийся ему случайно на глаза, не должен был умирать сейчас. Стив бы предпочел отпраздновать вместе с ним окончание его пятой одиночной охоты. А еще он бы с большим удовольствием показал ему, что то, что они сделали в уплату долга, было лишь небольшой частью его желания. Стив мог бы предложить ему гораздо больше, нежели эти игры. 

Хумансо Денни отполз от него по полу чуть в сторону, свел колени и замотал головой:

– Это все какая-то чертовщина. Я умер? – он с надеждой уставился на Стива, пальцами зарываясь во влажные светлые волосы. – Если нет, то я хочу проснуться. Пожалуйста. Я не верю в инопланетян, такого не может быть…

Он начал говорить все быстрее и бессвязнее. Стиву пришлось даже потрясти головой, чтобы избавиться от остаточного шума переводчика, который вошел в рассинхрон и никак не мог успеть за переводом. Вздохнув, он вскинул ладонь вверх, останавливая словесный поток хумансо.

– Достаточно. Тогда я доставлю тебя наверх, – он плавно перекатился вперед, оказываясь совсем рядом с хумансо Денни и неуклюже улыбаясь – это растягивание губ в стороны было довольно утомительным. Раса охотников не приветствовала излишние искажения черт лиц, поэтому это небольшое подражание хумансо, о котором он вычитал в справочнике, который выдавали всем желающим при посещении этой планеты, было довольно непривычным. 

– Расслабься, – посоветовал он и приник в поцелуе ко рту Денни. Тот попытался отстраниться, но их силы изначально были не равны. Даже в таком урезанном из-за ограничений и правил положении, Стив все еще оставался одним из лучших охотников не только его клана, что уж говорить о слабых представителях этой планеты. Он позволил Ке-Чину повысить уровень содержания нейролептика в своей слюне и с удовольствием заметил, как взгляд хумансо снова стал рассеянным и затянутым поволокой. 

– Так будет лучше, – проговорил он и обхватил бесчувственного Денни за плечи. – Ке-Чин, ты перестарался. 

«По крайней мере, он теперь не будет нам мешать», - ответил ИИ Стиву. – «Ему нужна одежда. А еще предлагаю использовать нейрализатор. Он поможет стереть воспоминания о нас».

Стив легко встал и подхватил хумансо Денни на руки, чтобы тут же уложить на кушетку. 

– Тебе лишь бы нейролизовать объект, – проворчал он, аккуратно смахивая светлую челку с закрытых глаз Денни. – Его виду разве он подойдет?

«Не должно быть побочных эффектов. В статье о применении был подраздел, в котором говорилось, что для хумансо стирание памяти пройдет без сильных побочных эффектов».

– Хм. Тогда сделаем это. И еще, – Стив легко ударил указательным пальцем по своему виску и прикрыл глаза. – Сделай копию его одежды. Визуализацию я тебе скинул. 

Даже в такой тишине, последовавшей за его просьбой, Стив чувствовал, как его ИИ закатил глаза.

– Жаль, что ты не захотел полететь со мной, хумансо Денни, – вздохнул Стив и в последний раз провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. – У нас могла бы получиться отличная команда. 

«Если бы он принял, что ты охотник, лишь отдаленно напоминающий его вид».

Стив поморщился – порой его ИИ был излишне прямолинеен. Хотя для самого Стива, это было даже и к лучшему, иначе он давно бы бросил свою расу без внутреннего голоса, являющегося еще его совестью. 

«Настройки нейрализации готовы», – уведомил Стива Ке-Чин. Тот кивнул, еще раз взглянул на яркого хумансо и вышел за дверь каюты, служившей ему лазаретом на этом маленьком катере, который он использовал, когда хотел отдохнуть и вырваться из круговерти жизни, обремененной службой на благо Федерации и всего общества.

 

3 ИИ – искусственный интеллект.

 

5-0 5-0 5-0

 

Денни устало потер слипающиеся глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Эй, напарник, все в порядке? – поинтересовался Мека из-за стола напротив.

Денни махнул рукой и пожал плечами:

– Все хорошо, просто немного устал. 

Мека понятливо кивнул и перевел взгляд на стопку отчетов, что горой возвышалась на краю стола Денни.

– Иди-ка ты домой, а завтра я тебе помогу со всем этим.

Денни усмехнулся и благодарно кивнул:

– Спасибо! 

– Не за что, брах, не за что.

Денни быстро собрался, подхватил со стола телефон, ключи от машины и вышел на улицу. Встречные патрульные, заступающие на ночные смены, уважительно ему кивали. Денни здоровался в ответ, но мысленно удивлялся, как одно похищение, случившееся с ним пару месяцев назад, может кардинально изменить все. Не то чтобы жизнь в полицейском участке стала лучше, но заметное потепление в отношении с местными явно намечалось. Взять хотя бы то, что страховку за его разбитую машину, которую нашли на другом конце острова, ему выплатили в рекордно короткие сроки.

Самого Денни нашли на берегу бухты, дно которой было усыпано различными костями, идентификацией которых до сих пор занимался криминалистический отдел. Как он там оказался он не мог ответить, но патрульные, отыскавшие его, дали полный отчет, что выглядел он явно как жертва похищения. Следы веревки на руках еще полторы недели держались на его запястьях, заставляя носить рубашки с не закатанными рукавами. Психолог, к которому его назначили, долго пыталась докопаться до истины произошедшего, но потерпела полный крах. Его память не желала к нему возвращаться. Он только помнил, что был привязан к столбу в воде, но как спасся – сплошной чистый лист.

Решив, что ему нужно развеяться, он решил прогуляться и оставил свою новую машину на парковке. Да, он не стал утруждать себя большим выбором, а приобрел еще одну Камаро, только в этот раз черную. 

Сумерки быстро опускались на остров, скрадывая своей тенью зеленые холмы, возвышающиеся над Гонолулу. Денни быстро перебежал дорогу и свернул на одну из боковых улиц, что уводила его все дальше и дальше от места работы. Уже через пару кварталов он остановился у двухэтажного каменного здания с неприметной деревянной вывеской. Толкнув дверь, он оказался в полутемном помещении, практически полностью забитом народом. Тишиной тут и не пахло, но все же тут Денни чувствовал себя гораздо расслабленнее, чем в большинстве баров на этом острове. Может, потому что владельцем был пожилой мужчина из Бруклина, а может, потому что только тут ему никто не ставил в вину, что он приезжий. 

Сев у стойки, он приветливо кивнул бармену и заказал себе пинту темного. В ожидании заказа он в отражении зеркала, располагавшегося за спиной бармена, стал рассматривать людей, что собрались сегодня в баре. Все было как обычно. Хотя один мужчина явно выделялся. Он был высокий, темноволосый и очень хорошо сложенный. Футболка, плотно облегавшая его грудь, не давала простора воображению, обрисовывая соски и восемь кубиков пресса. Сглотнув невольно скопившуюся слюну, Денни опустил взгляд на барную стойку, думая каким ветром занесло такого аппетитного мужчину в этот бар. И да, Денни не прочь был бы с ним познакомиться поближе…

– Твой заказ, Денни, – Фил, бармен, поставил перед ним высокий стакан темного пива, украшенный плотной белой шапкой пены. 

Денни подтянул бокал ближе к себе и уже с легким предвкушением ожидал, как сделает первый глоток, когда кто-то сел на соседний стул рядом с ним. Сначала он старался не обращать внимание на чужой пристальный взгляд, который ощущался словно рентгеновские лучи на коже, но все-таки не выдержал, сделал глоток пива и повернулся к мужчине рядом с собой. Вопрос «Какого хрена, чувак?» умер на его губах, потому что рядом с ним сидел тот красавчик, которого он видел в отражении. 

Мистер-восемь-кубиков неловко улыбнулся и промолвил:

– Привет.

Денни мысленно усмехнулся и включил все свое обаяние на полную мощность, делая еще глоток пива и медленно слизывая белую пену с губ:

– И тебе привет. Я – Денни.

– Стив, – представился Мистер-восемь-кубиков и придвинулся к Денни. – Весьма рад нашему знакомству. Ты потрясающе пахнешь, Денни, – он медленно наклонился к его шее, и жадно втянул воздух, слегка раздувая ноздри.

Волна тепла прошлась по позвоночнику Денни, заставляя невольно покраснеть и передернуть плечами. На секунду ему показалось, что он слышит шепот волн, видит кораллы сквозь матовое стекло и синие кости, лежащие под толщей воды. Но тут же все развеялось, стоило Стиву неуклюже улыбнуться.

– Эм. Правда?

Стив склонил голову набок, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь. Его голубые глаза сверкнули искоркой веселья, а губы приоткрылись, обнажая белоснежные зубы:

– Да, очень вкусно.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
